Blood & Love
by Megami Black
Summary: Ella moriría a manos de un vampiro entonces ellos llegaron y él salvó su vida. Nami ahora debe descubrir el secreto que encierran los hermanos D y qué la une a Monkey D Luffy ¿podrá sin enamorarse?¿que dirá su novio?¿existen los vampiros? El mundo no es lo que parece es mucho peor. Entre cazar monstruos y tus guardianes amantes de la sangre la vida normal ahora es solo un espejismo
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Mucho tiempo sin pasarme por aquí. Luego de una ausencia tan larga no puedo decir mucho, salvo que debido al trabajo y a muchos cambios en mi vida deje de lado un poco esto de escribir, además me alejé de one piece luego de la muerte de Ace, que como dato personal a mi me dolió demasido. He vuelto como fan y me he puesto al día en cuanto a los personajes y la serie también el manga así que decidí continuar escribiendo, y por que no, terminar mis historias. Pero mientras me pongo en ello tengo este fic un tanto oscuro que se me ocurrió mientras leía unos libros de terror. Espero que les guste porque es algo totalmente diferente a lo que normalmente escribo. Creo que crecí un poco como escritora y me voy a poner a prueba con esto, ojalá la historia les guste y si no también que me lo hagan saber.

 **¡Importante leer!**

 **Notas de la autora:** antes que nada les aviso que será un fic de tipo U/A, es decir universo alterno, y que veremos personalidades demasiado distintas en algunos personajes especialmente Luffy, pero solo en principio de la historia. Esta historia contiene Gore, lenguaje fuerte y temas de adultos (o eso intentaré jejeje xD) pero trataré de apegar lo mas posible a los personajes a lo largo de la historia, Ojalá esto no sea un problema. Estarán presentes las akuma no mi pero hasta mas avanzado el fic. Habrán parejas todavía no están muy definidas algunas, por supuesto veremos LuNa ya que la historia gira en torno a ellos pero también habrá otras mas. De momento es todo, solo les recuerdo es un fic U/A así que toso puede pasar, veremos a Luffy en un lado mas sádico y oscuro en ocasiones ¿por qué? Porque me encantaría ver a mugiwara en esa situación e imaginar como sería de villano (tranquilos no, no es el malo no me maten) solo locuras mías. Si aun así quieren continuar leyendo entonces gracias, y por favor no olviden comentar! Así sabré si sigo con esto o no...

Una vez avisados... Let's Read!

 **BLOOD & LOVE**

 **CAPITULO I**

Abrió los ojos con pesadumbre mientras el vértigo sacudía su cabeza, sentía la boca seca y dolía horrible mover el cuerpo, como si hubiera corrido la maratón el día anterior o hubiera hecho ejercicio hasta caer agotada, un zumbido en los oídos que no la dejaba en paz le taladraba las sienes. La joven escuchó un ruido sórdido a su lado como algo que se golpeaba contra el suelo de madera y dio un respingo asustada, con trabajo enfocó la vista y logró girar un poco el cuerpo pese al dolor que sentía, su corazón se detuvo unos instantes cuando vio tendida en el suelo inerte a una guapa mujer de cabello negro blondo y piel blanca, la reconoció en seguida por el sombrero vaquero que llevaba y esos ajustados jeans, ¡esa chica era una de sus amigas!

-A... ¡Aluvida!... ¡Aluvida!... ¿que está pasando?

Como pudo la muchacha se las arregló para llegar hasta su amiga y la sacudió para que despertara pero no tuvo respuesta, sus ojos castaños se inundaron en lágrimas cuando al dar vuelta a la joven en el suelo la encontró más pálida que un cadáver y con un hilo de sangre fluyendo del labio, su cuello estaba casi roto y lleno de moretones y lo que parecían ser mordiscos. ¿que rayos estaba pasando? ¿acaso era un sueño? ¿una pesadilla? De pronto comenzó a escuchar sollozos y gritos, parecía la voz de una mujer, una que gritaba por ayuda...

-¡no! ¡no se me acerque! !no me haga daño!... ¡por favor!... !Kyaaaaaaaaa!

\- ¿Lanna?... -la chica reconoció esa voz, era otra de sus amigas. Cuando miró a su alrededor vio que en la habitación en la que se encontraba habían tres o cuatro de ellas junto con otras chicas más que no conocía, todas ellas jóvenes y bonitas. Apartó un poco sus cabellos naranja de su rostro y tembló, ¿que había pasado?... ¿qué era todo esto?...

-¿donde estoy?...

La puerta al final de la habitación se abrió de golpe y la linda muchacha dio un Respingo, con la poca fuerza que tenía logró arrastrarse hasta un rincón y aterrada miró como un tenue resplandor amarillento emanaba del interior de la otra habitación, parecía iluminada por velas, una figura se dibujó en el umbral y pronto ella distinguió a un hombre que arrastraba algo hacia el cuarto oscuro en el que se encontraba, el brillo de unos lentes destelló en la penumbra y el sujeto arrojó el cuerpo de su amiga al suelo como si fuera un saco de basura...

-¡por dios!...-susurró temblando de miedo cuando la luz pálida y macilenta de la vela iluminó un poco el rostro de aquel ¿hombre? Si, era un hombre, de edad madura unos treinta y tantos, no era feo ni nada pero traía los labios y el mentón empapados de sangre fresca que goteaba por el borde de su rostro y manchaba su perfecto traje negro, la chica tembló de nuevo cuando el sujeto sonrió limpiándose la boca y volteó hacia ella con sonrisa siniestra...

-oh... ¿Despierta ya, preciosa?... Tu eres el plato principal... -rió a carcajadas mientras se acercaba a ella estirando el brazo para levantarla del rincón en el que se encontraba, ella trató de huir pero no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse...

-¡aléjate de mí! -manoteó tratando de empujarlo pero el sujeto tenía una fuerza increíble, con tan solo un tirón logró hacerse con la chica y levantarla por la cintura hasta ponerla sobre su hombro, ella golpeó y golpeó su espalda para que la soltara pero el tipo ni se inmutó, su resistencia era demasiada ¿o sería que ella estaba muy débil? La llevó dentro de ese cuarto a luz de velas y la dejó caer sobre un diván color marfil con manchones rojos y salpicado de sangre seca. La joven se horrorizó, en el interior habían más hombres, unos 20 o 30 de ellos todos con las bocas rojizas y ensangrentadas mientras en el suelo algunas mujeres todavía gemían agonizantes...

-¡bienvenida al festín, querida mía! -exclamó el hombre con anteojos que la había arrastrado a la habitación- esta noche mis hermanos y yo hemos querido invitarte... ¡A que nos acompañes!

-pero qué... ¡Ustedes son...!

-vampiros...

el hombre sonrió ampliamente y al hacerlo sus largos y filosos colmillos asomaron entre sus labios rojos haciendo que la hermosa chica gritara. El hombre la cogió por la barbilla bruscamente y le miró, era una joven preciosa de cuerpo exuberante y bien proporcionado, ojos hermosos color chocolate y largos cabellos naranja, su entallado vestido blanco se ceñía a su busto y llegaba hasta media pierna y en su cuello pendía un pequeño colgante con el dije de un molino y una mandarina, ella apartó la cara y se echó hacia atrás como un gatito asustado mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas otra vez

-No... No puede ser...esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando... ¡esto no está pasando!...

-jajajaja! Oiga capitán, ¡que preciosidad nos ha traído hoy! -exclamó uno relamiéndose la boca roja

-es la chica mas bella que he visto! Y he vivido siglos! - rugió otro mientras sus ojos refulgian como los de una bestia hambrienta

-por supuesto... Solo lo mejor para ustedes mis amados hermanos...- luego se volvió hacia ella con esa mueca que simulaba ser sonrisa- oh no temas señorita, no lastimariamos a una chica tan bella, no soy un salvaje... Prometo que no dolerá...

-¡aléjate! ¡Monstruo!...-ella miró a su alrededor, ¿que no era un salvaje? ¡Y una mierda! ¡Había una docena de mujeres medio muertas en el suelo y mató a dos de sus amigas! Y ella que solo había salido de paseo con las chicas a bailar, hubiera escuchado a su hermana y nada de esto hubiera pasado!

-oh no, no soy un monstruo... Puedes llamarme Kuro... Soy el capitán Kuro y te encuentras en mi barco ahora, querida...

-¿barco?... ¿Pero como...?

El sujeto que se presentó como el capitán Kuro abrió de golpe dos enormes ventanales de cristal que estaban junto a la gran mesa de madera, las cortinas rojas y desgarradas volaron al viento mientras el cielo oscuro revelaba entre la penumbra de las nubes una luna menguante y amarilla alumbrando el enorme galeón que se mecía en el océano a muchas millas de la costa. La joven miraba el paisaje asombrada y aterrada al mismo tiempo, podía ver todavía las luces de la ciudad brillando a lo lejos y poco a poco se iban haciendo mas difusas, como si se perdieran en el horizonte, el viento salado le dio en la cara y ella pareció volver en sí. Entonces estaba en un barco...

-Ahora si, ¡es momento del festín! -exclamó abriendo los brazos hacia el grupo de hombres que tenia en frente y todos gritaron y celebraron su nombre con hurras y bravos, la joven fue jalada bruscamente del brazo por Kuro

-¡No! ¡sueltame no te atrevas! ...

-prometi no lastimarte, mi niña... Ahora caerás en mi hechizo...- el Vampiro forzó a la muchacha a mirarle a los ojos directamente y ella se sintió adormecida, de repente el cuerpo no le respondía y comenzó a caer en una especie de letargo al tiempo que la vista se le nublaba... Sintió su corazón temblar de miedo y latir desesperadamente. Y eso fue lo último que percibió. Los ojos de la joven quedaron completamente perdidos y el capitán Kuro rió perversamente, mientras con un suave tirón hizo que la bella chica se acercara a él, obediente cual marioneta al titiritero. El y su grupo se encontraban tan extasiados con la joven que ignoraron por completo ese barco pequeño que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos... Con elegancia casi perversa Kuro guió a la muchacha hacia el centro de la habitación, sus ojos recorrían lascivos sus bien formadas curvas ¡como se iban a divertir! Especialmente él por supuesto... .

-¡aquí la tienen hermanos míos! ¡La mujer mas hermosa que pudimos encontrar y es toda nuestra!... -Kuro la rodeó de la cintura y lamió con deleite el cuello de la joven sintiendo fluir vivamente la sangre caliente bajo esa tersa y delicada piel... - a ver preciosa, obedece a tu amo ahora y dime tu nombre...

-Na...mi... -murmuró ella como perdida- mi nombre...es Nami...

-Nami-chan... Eres una buena chica, ahora mi niña ¡alimenta a mis hermanos con esa dulce sangre tuya!- Kuro desgarró el vestido de la chica con el guante afilado que tenía provocando heridas profundas en su espalda, ella gimió de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras todos los demás vampiros iban acercándose y relamiéndose las fauces, olisqueando como perros de caza el aroma dulce de su sangre en el aire, Kuro la levantó de las muñecas haciendo un par de cortes en ambas y dejando que fluyera la sangre de la chica chupó las cuchillas, todos se lanzaron sobre Nami, ahora ya consciente gracias al dolor de sus heridas...

-¡kyaaaaa!...

De pronto el techo se derrumbó sobre ellos con un sonoro crujir de la vieja madera, Nami se echó a un lado con mucha dificultad y vio como dos personas irrumpían en el galeón entrando por el techo, eran dos jóvenes con sombrero, uno vestía de rojo y otro de negro... La chica trató de enfocar la vista pero se sentía muy débil gracias a la pérdida de sangre...

-¡te dije que no quería volver a ver tu horrible cara por aquí Kuro!...-rugió con furia la voz fría de un joven, Nami pensó que esa voz le era familiar de algún lado pero no podía reconocerla, sabía que la escuchó alguna vez antes...

-Los... Los... ¡Los D. ! Los hermanos D.! -chilló el vampiro en un paroxismo de nervios mientras sudaba y retrocedía, el resto de los hombres no estaba mejor que el capitán, temblaban como hojas al viento ante la presencia de ese par de muchachos.

-sí que lo armaste bien, sabandija...- habló el otro joven mirando con algo de pena los cuerpos de las pobres mujeres en el suelo, se bajó el ala del sombrero como si hiciera una pequeña reverencia.

Nami observaba sin poder decir nada. ¿que era todo esto? Ese grupo de bestias salvajes que antes se daba un banquete con esas pobres mujeres sin sentir un poco de pena por ellas ahora se retorcía de terror con solo un par de muchachos? No eran mucho mayores que ella, eran casi de su edad, de complexión delgada y cabello negro, uno un poco mas alto que el otro, el menor vestía de rojo la camisa, un saco largo y negro y un pantalón oscuro, llevaba el cabello corto y tenía una cicatriz pequeña en uno de sus pómulos, usaba un sombrero de paja que desentonaba extrañamente con el resto de su atuendo pero a pesar de todo le hacía lucir muy bien. el mayor vestía de negro el pantalón y la camisa que estaba completamente abierta dejando ver su buen físico, su cabello era más largo casi hasta los hombros, era un poco mas alto y llevaba al cuello un collar largo de cuentas rojas y en la cabeza un sombrero naranja, un cinturón con una hebilla brillante y llamativa y un cuchillo enfundado.

-voy a patear tu inútil trasero... -habló el chico del sombrero de paja haciendo tronar sus nudillos, Kuro hizo una mueca.

-E-eso es lo que crees... ¡Los mataré!... ¡los mataré aquí y ahora mocosos idiotas! ¡a ellos!... -gritó a sus hombres y el grupo entero de monstruos saltaron sobre los chicos con las bocas abiertas y sus filosas uñas que se habían transformado en garras

-Luffy... -dijo simplemente el mayor en un susurro.

-No intervengas Ace...- respondió el otro con una gélida mirada. El mayor asintió y suspirando dio dos pasos atrás.

-tsk... Esto se pondrá feo...-dijo apoyándose en la pared. Nami jadeó de dolor pero siguió mirando, atónita observó como ese chico Luffy sonreía sadicamente y se agachaba un poco para luego responder el ataque del grupo de vampiros con una velocidad que la muchacha no fue capaz de ver lo que ocurría solo veía salir volando y estrellarse a los sujetos uno tras otro rompiendo en pedazos la habitación, de repente él ya no estaba en su lugar y había aparecido detrás de uno de ellos lo sostuvo de la cabeza y giró con fuerza rompiendo su cuello, de una patada lo lanzó contra otros dos con tal fuerza que salieron por la pared rota y cayeron al agua, se echó a un lado con elegancia esquivando las garras de otros dos y los levantó del cuello estrangulando al par de vampiros para luego arrojarlos a un rincón, en tan solo unos segundos se había deshecho de todo el grupo sin siquiera ensuciarse la ropa, luego volteó y miró al capitán Kuro, este retrocedió horrorizado. Luffy le dedicó una sonrisa perturbadora y desapareció de su lugar para luego aparecer delante del de anteojos justo a centímetros de su cara... Kuro no pudo hacer nada pues en dos segundos lo levantaron por el cuello y mandaron a estrellarse contra la vieja pared, esta se hizo pedazos. Luffy caminó despacio hasta él, no temía que escapara el tipo estaba a penas recuperando el aliento. Medio sonrió ladeando la cabeza en una imagen abrumadora y aterradora, los ojos negros del chico brillaban a la luz de la luna como dos joyas de ébano. Mientras estaba en el suelo le pateó las costillas, Ace hizo un gesto casi sintiendo pena por ese pobre diablo, el golpe rompió todas sus costillas y Kuro gritó de dolor. Luffy siguió pateando y uno a uno los gritos del capitán llenaron la habitación, Nami horrorizada trató de levantarse pero la respiración ya le costaba demasiado, cada aspiración de aire dolía inmensamente, sintió que el frío dominaba su cuerpo y tembló ante la idea de que moriría ahí mismo, sola y lejos de su familia...una a una pequeñas gotas saladas rodaron por sus mejillas empapando su linda cara.

-Luffy... Luffy ya basta. Termina con él y vamos...- intervino Ace viendo que ya había sido suficiente, Kuro estaba casi muerto.

-eres muy blando Ace...-murmuró, miró a un lado buscando una silla o algo. Encontró una medio despedazada y la cogió estrellándola contra el suelo haciendo que terminara de romperse... Tomó una de las largas astillas de madera que quedó en el suelo y la clavó en el pecho del capitán Kuro hundiéndola hasta el fondo, el sujeto se sacudió un poco y por fin quedó inerte. Luffy se levantó y observó sin expresión alguna como el cuerpo del vampiro se secaba y se hacia polvo, igual que el resto de sus hombres...

Ace no dijo nada más y se encaminó a la salida, Luffy avanzó un par de pasos igual que su hermano pero luego se detuvo y volteó hacia un lado, arqueando una ceja fijó su vista en aquella joven que yacía en el rincón. Ace se giró al ver que su hermano no le seguía y se sorprendió al verlo de rodillas junto al cuerpo de una linda chica ¿que? ¿acaso Luffy sentía compasión por alguien?...

-Luff...-no terminó de llamarle, asombrado miró como su hermano se quitaba el saco y cubría a la muchacha que estaba ya en su regazo. Nami sintio el calor llenar su cuerpo y se esforzó por abrir los ojos una ultima vez, con mucha dificultad lo logró y encontró un rostro duramente hermoso mirarle, aparentemente inexpresivo, pero había algo en esos ojos negros y profundos que hizo que sintiera al fin un poco de paz.

-Ace, dame tu cuchilla...- pidió en un susurro. Su hermano se sorprendió y arqueó las cejas pero sin dudar obedeció y se la acercó a su hermano mirando con algo de curiosidad lo que estaba sucediendo. Luffy se hizo una cortada en la palma de la mano y dejó correr unas gotas de sus sangre en la boca de aquella muchacha...

-pero... ¿Luffy?...-sin decir mas el menor le regresó la cuchilla y levantó a la muchacha con cuidado en sus brazos. Sorprendentemente las heridas de su espalda y muñecas habían dejado de sangrar y ahora poco a poco se cerraban...

-con eso basta...-dijo quedamente el moreno pasando junto a Ace hacia el enorme agujero de la pared. Ace vio salir a su hermano menor y de prisa le siguió sin saber muy bien que pensar. Monkey D. Luffy, su hermano, conocido por ser el cazador mas despiadado y sin sentimientos del que se tenga memoria...había salvado de morir a una joven. ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿fue un capricho suyo? Subieron a bordo del pequeño barco en forma de carabela donde un rubio con una cicatriz en el ojo, aunque muy atractivo a pesar de ello, les esperaba cruzado de brazos.

-madre mía se demoraron bastante hoy... ¿huh?...

-Sabo, vamos a casa...- dijo Luffy indiferente como siempre pasando de largo junto a su compañero, este asintió pero sin dejar de notar que el moreno llevaba una chica en brazos, miró interrogante a Ace y el mayor solo negó con la cabeza indicando que no tenía idea de que estaba pasando. Sabo pareció sonreir un poco y asintió volviendo a mirar a Luffy, que habia entrado en la habitacion del pequeño barco. Con cuidado puso a la chica en la cama y le miró con expresion indecifrable en rostro. Nami sintió como poco a poco el dolor iba aminorando, abrió un poco los ojos y se vio en brazos de un apuesto moreno que con delicadeza la puso sobre una cama... Ella trató de hablar pero no pudo decir nada, él gentilmente apartó unos mechones de su frente y la joven cerró los ojos cayendo en un sueño profundo...

.

.

.

Ok, de momento es todo. ¿que tal? Les gusta? Todavía falta mucho por ver pero de momento Luffy ha hecho su entrada y rescatado a Nami de una muerte segura, aparentemente ellos se conocen de algún lado pero ¿de dónde? Como llegó Nami al galeón quienes son los hermanos D. Y un poco de historia En el próximo capítulo.

¿sigo? ¡dejen reviews! Bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola que tal! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo espero que les guste como va todo. Ojalá esta historia me quede como la estoy pensando pero uf, es que a veces tengo tantas ideas y de repente me pierdo. Ustedes diganme también qué les gusta para ver si podía incluirlo ok un comentario rapidito

*Cuando vean frases en negrita y cursiva que vayan entre comillas (" ") es un recuerdo rápido, o como me gusta llamarlos un "flash" verán muchos a lo largo de la historia que espero no me sea tan larga como me pasó con mis otras historias LuNa. Ah! Se me olvidaba! Estoy trabajando ya en continuar mi fic "memories esperando tu regreso" pronto lo tendré actualizado. Para quien guste leerlo y llorar un poco . en fin ya los dejo con la historia, que la disfruten

 **¡lets read!**

 **Blood & Love**

 **Capítulo II**

Ace miraba fijamente a la joven que dormía en la cama. ¿quien era esta chica? Algo debía tener de especial para lograr que su hermano pusiera atención en ella. La observó unos minutos en silencio, tratando de imaginar qué pasaba por la cabeza de Luffy en estos momentos. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró precisamente Luffy, sin detenerse siquiera a saludarle se acercó a la cama donde la chica aún dormía. Ace suspiró...

-se encuentra bien, solo debe descansar...

-hn...-fue toda respuesta que obtuvo. Sin embargo la mirada fría de su hermano menor seguía fija en ella.

-¿la conoces de algún lado? - dijo cruzando los brazos, Luffy negó con la cabeza...- ¿estás seguro?... ¿entonces por qué la salvaste?

-no sé.

-Luffy...

-¡no lo sé Ace!...- alzó la voz, el mayor se dio la vuelta molesto y giró la perilla para salir del cuarto-...espera!... Lo...lo siento...

Ace sonrió un poco y se volvió a mirarle como si nada y con esa expresión relajada de siempre. Luffy apretó los labios. Era difícil, muy difícil. Para él mostrar sus sentimientos era algo complicado ¿desde cuando? ¿Siempre fue así? De cualquier modo desde hace mucho tiempo la única persona con la que se sentía cómodo era con su hermano, con Ace. Bueno y Sabo, pero eso era diferente incluso con él a veces era muy cortante, aunque al rubio parecia no importarle y hasta lo encontraba divertido. A veces Luffy pensaba que Sabo solo le toleraba por Ace pues le quería mucho. Y eso lo llevaba al siguiente punto... Lazos. Esas relaciones que te unen a la gente y que a veces te llevan a darlo todo por alguien más. Algo como lo que Sabo y Ace tenían. Ellos lo llamaban "hermandad". por supuesto que no compartían la misma sangre en las venas pero habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que llegaron a sentir... ¿cariño? Si, algo así. Luffy ignoraba si Sabo albergaba alguna clase de sentimiento hacia él, por lo que respectaba a sí mismo el moreno si bien era duro y cortante a veces, le tenía al rubio un aprecio similar al que sentía por Ace.

-¿y bien?... ¿Despertó la damita? -dijo alegre Sabo abriendo la puerta, sin percatarse que Ace estaba adelante lo que llevó a un buen golpe para el pobre que hasta de sentón cayó al piso

-auch! Fíjate Bro!... - se quejó

-eeeh? Tu tienes la culpa pecoso! Que haces ahí como idiota estorbando la puerta!...

-¿y tú no sabes tocar al menos?...

Luffy los escuchaba reñir y no dijo nada más simplemente se sentó a un lado de la cama mientras miraba a esa chica dormir y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. De pronto el joven dio un Respingo cuando la muchacha comenzó a murmurar algo en voz baja y a mover la cabeza como si algo le incomodara, Luffy la escuchó sollozar y se sorprendió mucho cuando ella aun dormida se aferró a su mano que era lo único que tenía al alcance.

-uh?...- Ace y sabo dejaron la riña al oír la ligera exclamación de su hermano menor

-parece que es un mal sueño...- dijo el rubio medio sonriendo al ver la cara que puso el moreno menor, bastante sorprendido por el contacto, y es que Luffy no era mucho de compartir su espacio personal con otros...- tal vez deberíamos despertarla ¿no creen?

-supongo. - Ace se encogió de hombros. -¿que quieres hacer Luffy?...

-dejemosla dormir...

-yup. Entonces iré a preparar algo de comer... ¡Muero de hambre! - Sabo sonrió- oi Luffy-chan ¿quieres algo?...

-carne...-murmuró, Sabo asintió y salió silbando alegre por la puerta, Ace se rascó la nuca y miró a Luffy unos segundos mas sin notar cambio alguno en su hermano, al fin suspiró.

-bien, entonces yo voy a anclar a Merry en la gruta, lo dejamos fuera al llegar... ¿vienes Luffy?

-mmm... Está bien.

Sin mas dejó la mano de la chica que ahora de nuevo parecía dormir tranquila y salió de la habitación junto con Ace. Nami despertó un par de horas después algo sobresaltada y jadeando asustada. Había tenido otra pesadilla... De nuevo ese sueño tan extraño. Ese en el que ella se veía cuando pequeña rodeada de llamas en medio de una casa que se caía a pedazos debido al fuego, podía casi sentir el olor a humo sofocando su garganta y escuchar gritos ahogados que la llamaban con desesperación... Y en medio de todo la figura de un hombre delante de ella extendiendo la mano para tomar la suya...

-dios... -dijo en voz baja llevando una mano a su frente. Luego como una ola arremetiendo contra la playa llegaron a su mente los horribles recuerdos de lo sucedido en aquel barco y la pelinaranja entonces cayó en cuenta de la situación ¡mierda! ¿que pasó, donde estaba? ¿a caso seguía en ese horroroso barco se pesadilla? Con desesperación se levantó de la cama y se halló solamente con su ropa interior, un agradable sujetador de encaje naranja y un diminuto bikini a juego, palideció pensando en lo que pudo haberle pasado y luego se miró las muñecas, sorprendida vio que no había una sola marca en su tersa piel... Finalmente recordó a aquel par de chicos que entraron por el techo y prácticamente barrieron el suelo con esos monstruos, bueno, al menos uno de ellos...

\- pero entonces... ¿donde estoy?...

Antes que pudiera hacer nada la puerta se abrió. Nami se giró asustada y encontró a un apuesto joven de melena negra algo crecida mirarle perplejo, la chica arqueó las cejas cuando vio al muchacho sonrojarse como un tomate haciendo que esas adorables pecas salpicando su nariz y mejillas fueran mas notorias todavía... Luego recordó que estaba solamente en bragas y gritó lanzando al pobre lo primero que tocaron sus manos

-¡kyaaaaaa! -Ace recibió un golpe en la nariz con una almohada y de nuevo cayó al suelo de sentón mientras Nami había jalado la sábana y se medio cubría con ella buscando otro proyectil para lanzar al degenerado que entró sin avisar

-hey! No, no espera!... No grites!...-se escudó el chico con los brazos al verla lanzar la otra almohada- yaaa! Tranquila!.. ¡vengo en paz!...

-ah?...

Nami miró detenidamente al muchacho, llevaba el mismo cinturón llamativo con la cuchilla que uno de los chicos del barco aunque ahora solamente vistiera unas bermudas de mezclilla negra y tennis del mismo color, le hacia falta la camisa pero por dios que no la necesitaba, con esos pectorales de hierro y ese abdomen bien marcado era casi un sueño para cualquier mujer, parecía ya mayor pero esas pecas en su rostro le daban un aire algo aniñado, casi inocente. Unos ojos negros y pícaros y los rasgos faciales hermosos aunque algo salvajes...

-¿ya mas tranquila?...- Nami asintió pero sin soltar la sábana que la cubría- uff que bueno, creí que todavía querías darme con eso...

El moreno señaló la almohada y la joven la soltó encogiéndose un poco. Ace jaló una silla cerca de la puerta y se sentó. Vaya momento, debía admitir que hace diez segundos cuando vio a esa chica medio desnuda y tan hermosa la fiera en su interior estuvo a punto de despertarse, que bueno que todavía tenia algo de "humanidad" gracias a Sabo...podía ver muy bien por qué Kuro fue tras esta chica, en otras eras él mismo no lo hubiera pensado dos veces. se dió cuenta que la joven le miraba y volvió a la realidad, sonrió un poco para que ella se sintiera menos amenazada y de nuevo le habló en voz suave y amable...

-mi... mi nombre es Ace, no te asustes... ¿si?... No voy a lastimarte.

-us...ustedes estaban en el barco.. ó Nami sentándose en la cama y sintiendo un poco de alivio por primera vez desde que abrió los ojos.

-si, el barco de Kuro. Esa sabandija... No te preocupes, no volverás a verle por ahí...-Sonrió un poco.

-gracias...

-no me agradezcas a mi sino a Luffy, el fue quien te salvó linda. Yo no había notado que seguías con vida...

-Luffy?

-mi hermano menor...-Ace dio un respingo- es verdad, que modales los míos, no pregunté ni tu nombre...

-Nami, mucho gusto Ace-san... A propósito ¿donde estoy?

-¿donde? Pues... En casa, claro... Luffy te trajo hasta aquí. No me preguntes en qué pensaba porque ni yo mismo entiendo... El es algo... Especial, digamos.

-especial...?

-lo sabrás cuando lo conozcas...-Ace se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta, al verlo ella también se puso de pie. - espera aquí, Sabo debe tener algo decente para que puedas ponerte voy a buscarlo... Luego veremos que hacer contigo, bonita.

-gracias Ace-san...

-Ace a secas está mejor, ¿ok?...- luego de otra pequeña sonrisa el joven salió por la puerta y Nami volvió a sentarse en la cama.

Tuvo un tiempo para mirar la habitación en la que se encontraba, era amplia y bien distribuída aunque un poco triste, el color estaba gastado debido a los años pero aun así el cuarto en si era agradable, incluso bonito, el mobiliario era antiguo, la cama tenia dozel y cortinas blancas inmaculadas, un gran armario aparentemente vacío y el espejo de pie en el rincón con bordes dorados, algo empolvado. Un par de sillas junto a una mesa pequeña a un costado de la cama precian un pequeño saloncito para tomar té y al fondo un par de ventanales que daban hacia un gran balcón. Nami dejó la sabana y se acercó a los ventanales abriéndolos con cuidado, se encontró con que estaba en una gran casa sobre una alta meseta que se levantaba a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad costera en la que ella vivía. el balcón tenia una terracita y la joven se aventuró a dar un par de pasos para salir y admirar el hermoso paisaje, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte pintando el cielo de naranja intenso como su cabello, algunos trazos dorados donde los rayos iluminaban con menos luz y partes azules, rosas y violetas donde la noche ya empezaba a hacerse notar... Abajo la ciudad ya comenzaba a encender sus luces que titilaban y lucían como pequeñas luciérnagas desde donde ella estaba. A un costado de la meseta rompían salvajmente las olas en el acantilado, Nami observó a un joven con sombrero de paja de pie en la orilla de éste, parado estóicamente como si observara la infinidad del mar... Su corazón dio un vuelco y en ese momento él se dio la vuelta y miró hacia el balcón, La pelinaranja retrocedió algo asustada cuando vio al chico desaparecer y se sorprendió aun más cuando apareció justo delante de ella...

El moreno le miró indiferente y la chica se perdió en esos ojos negros y profundos, tan hermosos, parecían vacíos y tristes pero con gran determinación, tenia cierto parecido con Ace aunque él lucía mas masculino con la cicatriz en la mejilla, no era tan alto pero lo suficiente como para pasar su estatura, y guapo, muy guapo. El avanzó hacia ella y la joven fue retrocediendo hasta caer sobre la cama, Nami dio un respingo cuando el muchacho se puso sobre ella con ambos brazos a los lados de su cuello como si la acorralara contra la cama. Su respiración se aceleró al verlo acercarse a su rostro y cerrar los ojos, Nami echó la cabeza a un lado y apretó con fuerza las sábanas esperando lo peor pero el joven se detuvo sobre su cuello y solamente aspiró profundamente.

-este aroma...-susurró con una voz ronca y varonil que hizo casi derretirse a la muchacha- es familiar... ¿mandarinas?...

Nami dio un Respingo cuando el tomó su mentón e hizo que le mirara por la fuerza, algo brusco pero sin intención de lastimarla, Luffy la observó de nuevo, no conocía a esta chica no la recordaba para nada pero algo en ella era familiar, tal vez ese aroma dulce a Mandarinas que estaba seguro de haber percibido tiempo antes... ¿tal vez?...

-e-espera... ¡Que ra...! -la joven se tensó cuando el muchacho impulsivamente acercó su rostro a ella reclamando sus labios en un beso hambriento y salvaje, abriéndose paso a su boca y saboreando cada rincón de ella con la lengua... ¡por dios! Gimió un poco y sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente, ni siquiera su novio la había hecho sentir así, se fue relajando poco a poco y lo dejó continuar. Unos segundos después el moreno se separó de ella y por fin la chica pudo incorporarse un poco. Nami le miró sonrojada, ahora él le daba la espalda y parecía meditar algo, caminó de lado a lado unos momentos hasta que finalmente pareció llegar a la conclusión de lo que fuera que estuviera pensando...

-no sé que es...-soltó sin más- tu aroma... Me es familiar... Mandarinas... Pero, no es como comerse una fruta, tu sabor es distinto...

-¡A...atrevido!...- gritó la chica y le plantó una bofetada monumental al moreno que lo hizo sacudir las neuronas, justo en el mismo momento en que Ace y Sabo entraban con algo de ropa para ella... El rubio se puso mas pálido que una hoja y Ace hizo una mueca al tiempo que se enterraba los dedos en la cabellera, estaban preparados para cualquier reacción violenta por parte de Luffy pero este miró a la chica sorprendido y arqueó una ceja

-¡¿ se puede saber que te pasa?!-espetó sobando su mejilla, los otros dos no lo podían creer. Nami cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho como si se cubriera y le miró sonrojada

-¡estas loco! ¿como te atreves a besarme así nada más?...

-¿besarte?...¡ No lo hice!...- se quejó enfurruñado, Sabo y Ace seguían ahí parados y sintiéndose como en la dimensión desconocida

-¡claro que sí!...

-¡que no!...-se volvió a defender

-¿a que no?...¿ Y qué se supone que acabas de hacer entonces?-chilló Nami mas colorada aún, ¡cínico! No solo le daba un buen susto y todo además la besaba descaradamente y luego se atrevía a negarlo!

-¡no te besaba, solo te probé! - reclamó el moreno...

-me... ¿me qué?...-Nami le miró con las manos en la cadera, todo su pudor se fue al demonio en ese mismo instante. ¡Menudo troglodita! Sabo y Ace seguían observando la escena totalmente perdidos ¿que paso aquí? ¿de que iba todo esto?

-te probé.- soltó Luffy con voz firme. -hueles a algo muy familiar, lo he sentido antes, hace tiempo... No se dónde... Creí que era porque habías comido mandarinas pero no...

-¡esa no es excusa! ...-dijo molesta- ¡no vas por ahí "probando" mujeres! ¡y menos robando besos! ¡descaradooo!

-¿yo que?...

-muy bien ya basta ustedes dos...-intervino finalmente Sabo tratando de calmar las cosas, esto era ya demasiado raro ¿qué pasaba con Luffy? - ¿Luffy-chan qué haces aquí?...te hacía en la gruta o afuera...

-Ace, Sabo...

-¿Luffy? Entonces tu eres...-Nami perdió todo el color, ¡le había pegado un golpe al hombre que salvó su vida! Ahora que venía notando este chico tenía el sombrero de paja...

-Monkey D. Luffy...-dijo tranquilamente. La chica se cubrió la cara avergonzada

-oh dios... Oh dios...yo... ¡Lo siento mucho! No sabía que tu eras... Quien me salvó en el barco...

-¿ah? Eso... Da igual. Olvídalo... Ellos son Ace y Sabo, mis hermanos mayores...

Sabo parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido. Si, algo raro pasaba con Luffy, de repente estaba calmo, su personalidad fría y despiadada se fue por completo, incluso los presentó como sus Hermanos Mayores, usualmente no se molestaba ni en nombrarles... Además discutía con esta chica como un adolescente normal... O mas o menos normal...

-¿Ace?...

-Si, lo noté...-murmuró el de pecas. Luffy tomó de las manos del rubio la camisa y el pantalón que traía y se los dio a la chica

-ten, tu vestido se estropeó y tuve que quitarlo pero puedes usar esto, vístete y baja... -ante la sorpresa de todos Luffy pareció sonreír y salió -vamos abajo...

Los otros dos obedecieron como autómatas todavía sin hallar una explicación a lo que sucedía, prefirieron no decir nada. Nami cerró la puerta y pegó la espalda a la madera suspirando. Rozó sus labios con delicadeza ¿que rayos fue eso? Sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa con solo recordarlo. Este tipo estaba loco pero... Algo en él era como familiar, ¿quien era Monkey D. Luffy y por qué sentía que ya se conocian?...

De todos modos él fue quien la rescató. Nami recordaba poco de lo sucedido antes de despertar en ese galeón, solo sabía que había quedado con unas amigas de ir a bailar a un antro nuevo que abrieron en la avenida principal del puerto, su hermana Nojiko le dijo que no fuera porque era peligroso pues no conocían el lugar y su madre estaba de viaje. Nami hizo caso omiso y se fue con Aluvida y las chicas de todos modos... ahí Aluvida conoció a un hombre de gafas maduro pero atractivo que bailó un rato con la pelinegra, luego se les acercaron otros sujetos más y después ya no recordaba nada, salvo que había despertado en medio de una pesadilla. ¡Vampiros! ¿Es que esos monstruos realmente existían? Se estremeció pensando que Aluvida y las demás estaban muertas y que ella pudo correr con la misma suerte... ¡gracias a dios Vivi-chan tuvo un compromiso! ¿ Pero y las otras?... Se armaría un escándalo y seguramente su madre estaría en el caso después de todo era oficial de la marina.

-ahora si la embarraste Nami - se dijo a si misma molesta. Tenía suerte de estar viva pero de todos modos estaba involucrada en esto. Bueno lo mejor sería agradecer como era debido a estos chicos y salir de ahí, hacer preguntas no serviría de nada y aunque tenía algunas muy buenas como ¿por qué sus heridas sanaron tan rápido? O ¿por qué tenían ellos esa fuerza tan misteriosa? , seguramente las respuestas solo complicarían mas las cosas...

Suspiró de nuevo y se dispuso a cambiarse para bajar tal y como le fue dicho pero la puerta volvió a abrirse y Luffy entró por ella de nuevo sorprendiéndola un poco, él se rascó la cabellera indeciso como si algo lo molestara, al final decidió hablar..

-olvidé preguntar.. ante la interrogante mirada de ella- ¿me dirías tu nombre?...

-Nami...-sonrió- gracias por salvarme Luffy...

-de nada...-dudó de nuevo, luego se acercó mas a ella- umm... no te robé un beso, ¿sabes? ... Esos...son diferentes...

-¿diferentes?...

Nami se congeló cuando el muchacho la rodeó por la cintura y dulcemente rozó sus labios en un beso, tan distinto del anterior que parecía dado por alguien completamente diferente. Sintió su corazón latir desesperadamente y rodeó el cuello del moreno. Luffy se separó de ella después y le mostró una amplia media sonrisa

-esos no se roban, solo se dan...- luego salió del cuarto y la dejó a solas...y Nami ahora estaba más confundida y colorada que antes...

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en casa de La muchacha se estaba armando un problema, la chica no llegó a dormir y tampoco asistió a la escuela, su madre aun no llegaba del viaje pero no faltaba mucho para que arribara el barco y Nami llevaba casi 22 horas desaparecida, junto con las otras jóvenes con quienes salió y si no daban con ella aparecería su fotografía en el titular del diario de mañana con el resto de las muchachas que desaparecieron esa noche en distintos puntos de la ciudad. Ahora mismo había un auto negro estacionado delante del jardín de la casa y Nojiko atendía adentro a un guapísimo joven de melena negra bien recortada y algo revuelta, una sensual barbilla ojos verde aceituna y un par de arrancadas en las orejas...

-entonces...¿Nami no ha vuelto?

\- lo lamento mucho Law-san, no logro contactar con ella su teléfono está apagado o no sé que pasa... Ayer discutimos, espero que sea solo una rabieta suya, así es Nami...

-debí ir con ella como quería.. ó el guapo joven

-¿se pelearon?...- Nojiko arqueó las cejas

-algo así... Ella quería ir a bailar pero... Soy malo en eso, no se me dan las fiestas. Le dije que no tenía ánimo de eso y se decepcionó un poco...

-no está en casa de Vivi -Nojiko suspiró cansada- tal vez esté con Aluvida, ella vive sola. No me ha contestado el teléfono pero seguiré intentando...

-si sabes algo de mi novia por favor Nojiko-san...-pidió en tono preocupado

-te avisaré si algo pasa. Gracias Law-san...-El muchacho se despidió y salió a prisa de la casa, entró en el auto y aporreó la mano en el asiento sobresaltando al conductor

-¡Maldición!... ¿donde estás Nami?...- las uñas del muchacho crecieron afiladas como garras y se enterraron en el cuero del asiento mientras dos pequeños colmillos asomaron de su labio superior, el conductor se dio vuelta resultando ser un hombre rudo rubio y fornido de piel bronceada

-¿que sucede Law? No puedes transformarte así nada más si alguien lo ve Doflamingo se enojará mucho y tendrá que cubrirte... Además ¿qué tal si te descubre tu cuñada?... Habría que encargarse de ella ¡ y está que se cae de buena! Jajaja!

-cállate y conduce Bellamy!- rabió enojado- y te lo advierto maldita hiena, ¡aléjate de Nojiko-san, y mucho más de Nami! ¿entendiste?...

-jajaja! Si "señor" Law... - dijo en tono de burla mientras echaba a andar el auto y se alejaban de la casa.

Desapariciones otra vez. Law miraba por la ventana ajeno a los murmullos de Bellamy, que seguramente estaba de mal humor otra vez por alguna tontería, era rudo y tosco pero su físico y su estatura imponían bastante, por eso era uno de los guardias de su "padre adoptivo" Donquixote Doflamingo. Un hombre poderoso y rico, aunque muchos ya sabían como conseguía sus millones, pasaba por filántropo y hacía donaciones aquí y allá, el pueblo lo tenía como un hombre de bien. Idioteces. Era solo la fachada, tenía negocios sucios y su alias era "el Joker" estaba involucrado en cada asunto turbio de la ciudad y sus alrededores... Y eso era lo que la gente normal sabía... No tenían idea del monstruo que ese tipo era en realidad. Law llegó a la familia cuando era apenas un niño pequeño, sus padres y su hermana murieron en un siniestro que hubo en su villa natal Flevence, desde muy joven resultó extremadamente inteligente y un talentoso médico, profesión que ejerció su padre y de quien Law aprendió al principio... Pero de eso había pasado muchísimo tiempo. Sus días felices con su familia quedaron muy en el pasado, su llegada a la familia marcó su vida para siempre, ahí se convirtió en lo que hoy era. Doflamingo supo que fue el único sobreviviente de Flevence y tomó al chico bajo su cargo... Y sin embargo por alguna razón Law seguía rechazando el apellido Donquixote y continuaba llevando el que fuera de su padre, él seguía siendo Trafalgar Law. El auto se detuvo al llegar a una hermosa mansión en uno de los suburbios de la ciudad, era blanca con toques de color pastel por aquí y allá y un amplio jardín sembrado de rosas. El joven bajó sin esperar a Bellamy y entró cerrando de un portazo.

-¿todo bien hijo mío? - sonrió un elegante hombre rubio con gafas rojas extrañas y un abrigo emplumado color rosa que estaba sentado en el recibidor junto a otro hombre algo mas joven, también rubio pero con el cabello bien arreglado vistiendo un pulcro traje blanco.

-no. -dijo secamente- fui por tercera vez a casa de mi novia y sigue desaparecida. Me preocupa...

-Calma Traffy, es solo una jovencita, tal vez escapó de casa...- Doflamingo rió burlón.

-más vale que no sea obra tuya..." padre"...-escupió con rabia.- hubo desapariciones masivas de chicas jóvenes y guapas ¿te suena?...

-jajajaja! Law, hijo querido, se que será difícil que me creas pero lo que pasó no tiene nada que ver conmigo...esta vez... ¿ No es así Roxinante?...

El otro rubio solo asintió sin decir nada y siguió fumando tranquilamente. Law miró al rubio menor y este negó discretamente con la cabeza, el guapo moreno apretó los dientes y Doflamingo rió de nuevo.

-además aunque hubiera sido cosa mía, jamás le haría daño a tu novia muchacho, no lo olvides, eres mi hijo te guste o no, y yo siempre cuido de mi familia... Espero que la señorita aparezca, muero de ganas de conocer a Nami-chan...- Law palideció y el rubio mostró otra amable sonrisa que era de algún modo también siniestra

-¿quien te dijo su nombre?...¡ ¡Contesta Joker! ...

-que modales, así no se le habla a tu padre... ¡jajajaja! Ve a tu cuarto crío...

-¡serás...! - Law de nuevo dejó ver sus colmillos y arremetió contra Doflamingo pero antes de tocarlo el rubio menor se movió velozmente y detuvo su brazo sin dejar de fumar siquiera...

-pero... ¡Roxinante!...- de nuevo simplemente negó con la cabeza y miró fijamente al muchacho luego lo soltó. Law resopló molesto y tuvo que tragar su coraje, Doflamingo nada mas rió una vez mas y subió las escaleras como si nada. Una vez se hubo marchado Roxinante habló.

-tienes que dominarte Law!

-¡no puedo! Lo odio! Se que es tu hermano pero lo odio! ...

-si no tienes cuidado va a matarte! ¡no quiero que te lastime! -le refutó preocupado

-¡entonces ayudame a detenerlo! Conoce a Nami! La mantengo lejos de casa para que no la involucre en esto y ese maldito ya sabe quien es!...

-lo sé...

-¿entonces?... Cora-san... ¿que debo hacer? -susurró. El hombre sonrió afable y revolvió el cabello de Law como cuando era un niño haciendo que sonriera un poco.

-esperar... Es mi hermano, yo lo detendré, y le haré pagar por el daño que te hizo. Pero dame tiempo... Y no uses ese nombre en esta casa, Law solo tu sabes mi secreto, recuerdalo bien..hijo...

-es verdad. Lo siento... Y solo tú conoces el mío...-el muchacho se mostró un poco mas tranquilo- sólo quisiera saber si Nami está bien...

-seguro que sí. Lo de anoche no fue obra del Joker así que estará bien...además ellos han vuelto a aparecer...

-¿los hermanos D. ?

-todo el bajo mundo habla de ellos, los traidores... Los únicos de su clan que van contra las reglas... Los hermanos D.

-contra las reglas...-Law se quedó mirando por la ventana, Roxinante, o como él prefería llamarle cuando estaban a solas, Cora-san, le palmeó el hombro y sonrió.

-tengo algo que hacer, ve y descansa un rato hijo...

-gracias...-Law le miró salir de la casa y subió las escaleras de prisa. Si, necesitaba dormir... Y necesitaba encontrar a Nami...

.

.

.

Entre tanto ya había oscurecido y Nami bajó al comedor tal y como le indicaron antes, se sorprendió mucho con la gran casa, algo empolvada y vacía pero muy bonita, tenía cierto toque victoriano y parecía muy antigua, con candelabros en la pared y pinturas raras en los muros, llamó su atención el retrato de una bellísima mujer rubia de cabello blondo y largo con una flor roja en el cabello. Lo contempló un rato hasta que el sonido de pasos por el corredor la puso alerta, resultó ser Ace y el chico sonrió un poco al verla

-¿hermosa, verdad? -Nami asintió- era mi madre, Rouge... Murió hace mucho

\- lo siento. Era muy bella Ace...te le pareces un poco.

-oh vaya, gracias -dijo con picardía- entonces creo que soy bien parecido ¿nee?

-jajajajaa -soltó una carcajada- si, puedes apostarlo...

-ven conmigo, él te espera.-Ace le tendió la mano y la pelinaranja la tomó algo apenada. Agradeció que la casa entera apenas estuviera iluminada pues sentía que le ardían las mejillas. Además de que Ace era guapísimo recordaba lo ocurrido en la habitación con Luffy y se le subían los colores al rostro de nuevo.

-dime algo Nami...-mumuró el moreno antes de abrir la gran puerta del salón comedor- ¿tu y mi hermano se conocen?

-¿huh?... -la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa- pues... No. Bueno no estoy segura. No le recuerdo para nada... Pero su voz me es familiar.

-entiendo. Bueno, no importa. Bienvenida a la casa...-Ace abrió la puerta y Nami encontró un salón largo y amplio, en el techo pendía un enorme candelabro con muchas velas y en el centro del salón una mesa grande pesada y antigua como esas que se usaban en siglos pasados, servida con muchos platos diferentes que tenían una pinta muy sabrosa, Luffy y Sabo ya estaban sentados comiendo...

-ahhhh... Son el colmo -dijo Ace rascando su cabellera -¿no podían esperar a la chica?

-Luffy-chan tenía hambre...- rió el rubio, Nami se fijó en el moreno mientras devoraba un gran trozo de carne frita con avidez, sin decir nada alcanzó otro del plato y comió en silencio... Aunque parecía no haber comido en años! Era como una...

-parece una... -murmuró Ace con un gesto derrotado

-Aspiradora...-terminaron Ace y Nami al mismo tiempo y con la misma expresión y una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente, Luffy seguía ahí engullendo sin hacer comentarios, hasta que el de pecas se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención...

-ejem...

-oh?... Al fin llegas Ace...

-aquí está ella como pediste -el moreno mayor sonrió un poco, Luffy no lo pasó por alto y rodó los ojos fastidiado.

-ven Nami...-Luffy extendió la mano desde la silla y la pelinaranja dudó un poco pero finalmente se acercó, cuando lo hizo el joven se levantó de su asiento y jaló el que estaba a su lado derecho para acomodar a la muchacha, Sabo que bebía su Sake con tranquilidad lo escupió como caricatura mientras Ace trataba de aguantar la risa...

-gracias... Umm... Saben yo quisiera...

-lo sé - musitó Luffy volviendo a su lugar y a seguir comiendo, Nami y los otros dos quedaron perplejos- quieres irte a casa...

El moreno menor dejó su plato y apoyó el codo a la mesa mirando a la pelinaranja, Sabo apenas recuperaba el aliento y Ace seguía aguantando la carcajada viendo las expresiones de su rubio hermano. Aunque no dejaba de parecerle graciosa la cara de Sabo no pasaba por alto el comportamiento de Luffy... "¿qué tramas hermanito?"...

-p-pues... Si... Eso...-Luffy pareció decepcionarse un poco y volvió su vista a la mesa...-¡Pero eso no es lo que iba a decir!...

Nami se levantó de golpe sobresaltando a los tres muchachos especialmente a Luffy que de nuevo volvió su vista a la chica, ella bajo un poco la cabeza y luego de respirar hondo y haber pensado muy bien todo volvió a levantar la cara mirando al moreno mas joven con los ojos cristalinos a punto de lágrimas...

-¡gracias...! !mil gracias...Monkey D. Luffy...! -sin que el chico lo esperara ella avanzó hasta su lugar y se echó a sus brazos sollozando, Ace arqueó las cejas todavía sin saber cómo reaccionar y Sabo volvió a escupir su Sake casi atragantándose... Luffy se paralizó en seguida, Nami seguía aferrada a su camisa y sollozaba temblando. Para Luffy que alguien le diera las gracias por algo era totalmente extraño ya que evitaba todo contacto humano posible además de sus hermanos, el cálido cuerpo de esa muchacha lo ponía nervioso, sentía aflorar ese instinto aletargado en su ser pero al mismo tiempo le invadía una sensación de confort...

-tenía mucho miedo...-murmuró llamando la atención atención de Luffy, el moreno le miró- creí que moriría ahí, que no volvería a ver a mi familia... No quería terminar así, quería volver a casa y abrazar a mamá y decirle a Noji-chan que lo siento... Ver de nuevo a Traffy, a Vivi y mis amigos... Quería cumplir mi sueño...

-tu sueño...-dijo él en un murmullo casi inaudible

-tu me salvaste... Gracias a ti puedo hacer todo eso de nuevo... Gracias Luffy...

Ace dejó de lado su bebida y se mostró feliz, Sabo se talló los ojos una y otra vez ¿ no estaría viendo mal? Luffy había cerrado los ojos y abrazando a la muchacha sonrió, una sonrisa genuina, pura, como las que una vez tuvo hace mucho...

-descuida... Todo está bien...-susurró. Luffy sintió mucha tranquilidad, apretó mas a esa chica contra su cuerpo y mil preguntas asaltaron su cabeza ¿quien es ella? ¿por qué me resulta familiar? ¿ quien soy yo realmente? ¿por qué sigo haciendo esto? ¿que busco?...

De pronto Luffy sintió que un dolor horrible taladraba su cabeza y jadeó ahogando un grito, Nami se sobresaltó y soltó al moreno de inmediato, sus hermanos saltaron fuera de la mesa sorprendidos ¿que estaba pasando?

-¿Luffy?... ¿Luffy que te pasa?...

 _ **"-¡estás herido!... No, no te mueras... Descuida todo está bien... ¡Yo me quedaré contigo! ..."**_

-¡Ace! ¿que le pasa a Luffy?...¡Ayúdalo!

-¡Luffy!... Hermano reacciona! -Ace corrió y lo sostuvo tratando que el muchacho volviera en si pero parecía extrañamente perdido en una especie de trance o letargo, su mirada se había nublado por completo...

 _ **" -¡Bebe!... ¡Esto necesitas!... No seas necio y bebe... No quiero que mueras..."**_

-¡ayúdenlo por favor!...- gritó la pelinaranja

-¡Sabo trae agua! ... -ordenó Ace levantando al muchacho

-¿agua? ¡Ace no seas idiota! Eso no es lo que Luffy necesita! ¡lo sabes!

-¡agua dije! ...-Rugió el moreno mayor, Sabo echó una maldición y corrió a la cocina

 _ **"-no duele... De veras... además quiero que te quedes conmigo..."**_

-¡abre la puerta Nami por favor! -pidió mientras cargaba en brazos a su hermano, lo llevaban a su habitación y la chica obedeció tratando de no sollozar acababa de conocer a este chico ¿por qué le dolía tanto verlo así? El chico jadeaba dolorosamente como si se ahogara ¿que diablos le ocurría?

-aquí está el agua...Sabo entró y entregó a Ace una jarra llena y un vaso, Ace la puso en la mesa llenó el vaso y lo acercó a Luffy tratando de que bebiera un poco

-¡eso no sirve Ace! ¡maldita sea! - Sabo pateó la puerta y a esta se le abrió un agujero, Nami dio un Respingo asustada ¿él también?

-¡mierda Sabo! ¡ya lo sé! ... ¡Luffy por dios! No me hagas esto y despierta! ¡no me obligues!..

Nami estaba paralizada de miedo, miró a ambos hermanos y vio la impotencia en sus ojos, corrió olvidando el miedo y tomó el vaso de las manos de Ace, no entendía mucho pero si la vida de Luffy estaba en peligro ella debía hacer algo, ¡se lo debía! El salvó la suya!... No, no era eso... Es que no quería que algo le pasara, ella necesitaba respuestas y necesitaba saber por qué el le inspiraba algo así, por qué hacia su corazón latir de prisa!

-¿Nami?... -Ace se sorprendió cuando la chica lo apartó y se arrodilló junto a la cama del moreno poniendo el vaso en sus labios

-Luffy... Por favor, bebe un poco, tu puedes... ¡bebe!...¡esto necesitas! ¡No seas necio y bebe! No quiero que mueras!

Esas palabras resonaron como eco en el muchacho que vagamente comenzó a volver a la realidad despertando de ese trance que le estaba impidiendo respirar, él las escuchó hace tiempo... Hace años cuando hubo guerra... Sintió algo frío en la boca y tragó aliviado mientras el liquido pasaba por su garganta refrescandolo y devolviendo al joven el aliento, todos respiraron aliviados cuando él reaccionó y bebió toda el agua de golpe en las manos de Nami...

-uhg... ¿qué pasó?...- dijo atontado

-¡baka!.. .¡Nos asustaste a todos! -replicó la pelinaranja sentándose a su lado, Ace se dejó caer en el suelo y sonrió agradecido mientras Sabo solo suspiró. Estuvo cerca.

-¿otra vez...? -preguntó mirando a Ace y este asintió

-estuve a punto... Llegas a tu límite hermanito...

-no. No lo haré...

-Luffy-chan...- suplicó Sabo

-¡dije que no! ...-hubo silencio entre los tres, Nami no entendía nada.- o-olvídenlo, ya estoy bien...

La chica le miró. Era extraño, de repente Luffy se tornó frío y cortante, ¿o es que siempre era así? El muchacho reparó en ella que estaba sentada a su lado y tomando su mano, Nami a penas se percató que estaba de la mano con él y se sonrojó un poco al tiempo que lo soltaba...

-como sea...-dijo el chico respirando profundo y haciendo esfuerzo por levantarse- debemos... Llevar a Nami a su casa... ¡Agh!...

Sabo sostuvo a Luffy y de nuevo lo recostó en la cama meneando la cabeza como desaprobando la acción irresponsable del menor de ellos, Luffy le miró molesto

-no, así en estas condiciones no puedes salir, lo siento mucho Luffy-chan pero hoy no podemos hacer nada.

-¡¿es que no me oíste?! -gruñó

-¡perfectamente! Pero si no quieres hacerlo entonces no nos preocupes así! ¡Somos tus hermanos maldita sea! -incluso Ace se sorprendió de oír a Sabo reprender a Luffy así, normalmente era imposible enojar al rubio no importa cuan cortante o duro o molesto fuera Luffy con él.

-¡basta! -dijo de pronto la pelinaranja- no discutan así! ¡dios! No se que pasa entre ustedes pero son familia!...

-Tu deseas ir a casa, pude sentirlo...-murmuró Luffy mirando la sabana como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo- no te retendré aquí contra tu voluntad Nami...

-Luffy...-Nami tomó suavemente el rostro del moreno y le hizo mirarle, él no esperaba eso. Encontró una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa que la chica dedicaba especialmente para él...-no pienso ir a ningún lado...

-pero tu...-Nami tomó la mano del joven y la puso en su pecho, sobre el corazón

-¿lo sientes?... No tengo miedo, no te tengo miedo Luffy, y pienso quedarme justo aquí hasta que estés bien...

-¿toda la noche?...-susurró el muchacho ante la sorpresa de los hermanos que ni en sueños esperaban que él cediera tan fácil, mucho menos que hiciera tal pedido

-toda la noche. -Nami sonrió y le quitó el sombrero de paja acomodándolo en la mesa junto a la cama, luego se sentó junto a la cabecera cerca de la almohada del moreno y comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos hasta que cerró los ojos y dejó el sueño vencerlo... Y en sueños volvió a escuchar esa débil voz susurrar esas palabras que no pudo olvidar nunca.

 _ **"-Te quiero Luffy-san..."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_

Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo, dejé ver un poco de historia y algo de la relacion que tienen los hermanos, hasta ahora no se sabe mucho pero ya iré avanzando. También algunos otros personajes ya entraron a la trama y si, Law es el novio de Nami. (Estos años he tenido un crush con este chico y lo adoro tanto como a mis hermanitos D. Así que...) espero que todavía no aten cabos pero seguro hay quien sí. No importa, pronto veremos a mas sombrero de paja y quien es quién. Gracias por leer y sigan conmigo, recuerden comentar ¡es gratis! Jaa nee!.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Hace un tiempo no me pasaba por aquí, lo siento he tenido muchos pendientes por resolver, pero por fin les traigo el cap. 3 espero les guste. Esta vez les traigo el origen de Luffy y Ace, una historia algo sombría que también da una idea del pasado de Law, pronto veremos a los demás mugiwara y sabremos mas sobre el misterio del clan D.

Recuerden que el fic contiene un poco de OOC, digo un poco porque también veremos la personalidad normal de Luffy así que esto será un enredo, recuerden dejar su review y decirme que tal voy, gracias por leer!

Ahora si let's read!

 **Blood & Love **

**Capítulo III.**

Entró en la habitación pasada la media noche y lo encontró todo tranquilo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupado sobre todo luego de lo que paso, mas cuando Ace se acercó a la cama de su hermano encontró a Luffy profundamente dormido y a Nami con las manos en la cabeza del chico, se quedó dormida también mientras lo acariciaba. Sin querer el moreno pateó la silla al salir y la chica dio un Respingo asustada, a lo que el joven se disculpó apenado...

-perdona, te desperté...

-ah eres tu Ace... descuida ¿pasa algo?

-solo estaba un poco preocupado por Luffy... Pero veo que sigue dormido -el moreno suspiró y sonrió un poco- no sé como lo hiciste pero gracias, nos hubiera costado muchísimo a mi y a Sabo hacer que se calmara...

-Dime Ace...- dudó un poco- está bien si te pregunto algo?

-supongo que sí -el moreno le miró

-Luffy... ¿qué es...? Mas bien ¿quien es?... -dijo al fin la muchacha mirando fijo al joven frente a ella. Ace se rascó la cabellera algo incómodo ¿que le diría? Bueno después de lo que vio no le costaría creer pero..

-uff... ¿por donde empiezo, bonita?...

-no entiendo.

-es complicado... -Ace se acercó a su hermano y le apartó los flequillos de la frente, Nami no pudo evitar sentir que era un chico muy cálido y gentil, eso la hizo sonreir- Luffy dormirá un rato más, ven conmigo y te contaré si quieres...

-está bien...-Nami se levantó concuidado de no despertar al muchacho y siguió a Ace, antes de salir dio un último vistazo a la cama y sonrió al ver que Luffy dormía tranquilo.

Bajaron al comedor y el moreno atravezó el largo salón hasta entrar por una puerta y llegaron a la cocina, Nami encontró que aunque era una casa antigua la cocina parecía estar bien equipada, era extraño. Ahora que venia mirando nada en esta casa era normal, parecía estar atascada en el siglo pasado ni siquiera había electricidad. Bueno salvo la cocina claro porque aunque no hubiera luz eléctrica había de todo, una buena vajilla, ollas cuchillos y demás, aunque no le iría mal un horno microondas o una licuadora... Ace encendió el candelabro sin problemas y una vez hubo luz calentó algo de agua para preparar té...

-verás, seguro te preguntas muchas cosas...- empezó mientras servía- antes que nada te diré que lo que viste en el galeón es verdad. Kuro era un vampiro, esa cosas existen Nami...

-eso lo sé, casi me mata... -puntualizó, Ace le tendió una taza de té y se sentó frente a ella en la pequeña mesa que había en el centro- ¿pero entonces?

-así es mas fácil que entiendas...-la muchacha le miró y vio algo de incomodidad en el joven, era como si le costara hablar, ella estiró una mano y sujetó la del moreno haciendo que se ruborizara un poco por la sorpresa

-Luffy es uno de ellos, ¿no es así Ace?...-el chico se sorprendió todavía más- ¿por eso te cuesta hablar de ello?

-algo así -musitó- el caso es que no solo Luffy. Yo también lo soy linda.

-¿como?...-ahora el shock fue para la chica, ¿Ace también? De que iba todo esto? Bien, podía entender que Luffy fuera así, parecía tener problemas para dominarse ¿pero él?

-Luffy y yo pertenecemos a un clan llamado el clan D. Ya que ambos portamos esa letra en nuestro nombre. Se supone que los D. son el linaje del que derivaron todos ellos, me refiero a los vampiros claro.

-¿portan la D.?...

-si. Escuchaste antes su nombre o no? -Ace le miró

-Monkey D. Luffy...-repitió Nami en un susurro

-exacto. El mío es Portgas D. Ace...ambos tenemos la letra maldita. Significa que somos decendietes directos del clan D.

-¿Portgas?... Pero entonces Luffy y tu...-Ace sonrió un poco, desde Sabo hace tiempo que no hablaba de su lazo con Luffy, ese que los convertía en hermanos de sangre aunque no portaran el mismo apellido.

-el clan D siempre se caracterizó en otras eras por ser sanguinario y despiadado, por siglos asolaron este mundo creando caos y saciando su sed con gente inocente. Entonces Apareció mi madre, Rouge, ella fue diferente y odiaba herir a las personas, decía que podíamos vivir juntos si solo nuestra raza aprendiera a controlarse, esas ideas empezaron a pesar en algunos miembros del clan y pronto muchos pensaban igual que ella...mi padre que una vez fue un sanguinario como todos se enamoró de mi madre y logró cambiar, entonces fue que llegué al mundo. Rouge no quería que yo fuese un sanguinario así que huyó conmigo cuando era un niño, y también se llevo con ella a Luffy...

-¿a Luffy?

-yo era apenas un niño y Luffy un bebé, es hijo de un conocido foragido llamado Monkey D. Dragón. Mi madre nos alejó de ese mundo y nos crió a ambos en una pequeña isla en el East Blue donde nadie sabía quienes eramos y por algún tiempo vivimos una vida normal... Eso claro antes que nos encontraran...

-¿pasó algo?...-Nami dejó de lado su té y miró angustiada a Ace

-el clan comenzó a buscarnos, necesitábamos el bautizo rojo...-explicó.

Ace contó a la muchacha esa triste historia. Cuando su madre Rouge se refugió en esa isla por un tiempo ellos vivieron como chicos normales, jugaban y corrían bajo el sol y con los demás niños, crecían igual que todos, no necesitaron beber sangre nunca pues en su vida la habían probado. Rouge jamás les habló del clan D ni les dijo que eran sus descendientes, no hasta el día en que los sanguinarios llegaron a la villa. Para eso entonces Luffy tenía 9 años y Ace 12 y por supuesto creyeron ser realmente hermanos pues Ace era muy joven para recordar con claridad. Ese día la villa fue atacada brutalmente, no sabían quien fue el enemigo solo que venían de parte de un sujeto llamado Teach. Rouge saltó en defensa de sus hijos y su aldea y fue que ellos supieron la verdad. Habían venido a la aldea buscándolos para convertirlos en miembros del clan, Ace no imaginaba que tan fuerte era su propia madre hasta que la vio pelear...

-¿que pasó después?...-musitó Nami con un hilo de voz

-no sé bien... Mamá le pidió a dos mujeres que seguían con vida que nos sacaran de ahí...

-¿y tu madre?..

-mamá murió esa tarde...- se escuchó la voz de Luffy atrás y los dos voltearon sorprendidos de ver de pie al moreno

-¡Luffy!...- Nami se levantó y lo sostuvo antes que se desplomara, el chico pareció sonreír y le miró- ¿en el nombre de dios que haces despierto?

-no cumpliste tu promesa...- susurró

-oh...

-fue culpa mía- la defendió Ace

-lo sé...-gruñó un poco- se lo has contado todo no?

-todo no.- replicó el mayor- si quieres me detengo...

-no, pensaba hacerlo de todos modos -Luffy medio sonrió a su hermano y Ace asintió y ayudó a Nami a levantarlo para que se sentara

-lo siento Luffy...-Nami le miró

-da igual, eso fue hace mucho...

-¿tanto tiempo?...-la joven se sorprendió

-si, la tarde que Rouge, mi madre murió, yo vi al sujeto que la enfrentó, era alto y enorme... Sigo buscando al maldito para cobrarle el daño que le hizo. Tal vez Rouge no me trajo al mundo ¡pero ella fue mi madre y ese miserable me la quitó! no lo perdonaré...-Luffy suspiró.

-cuando todo se calmó Luffy y yo escapamos del refugio y volvimos donde mamá, antes de morir ella nos dijo toda la verdad...y que necesitaríamos el bautizó rojo para sobrevivir a partir de ahora porque esos sujetos nos cazarían toda la vida... Hasta matarnos.

-¿y que es el bautizo rojo?...-preguntó la joven

-así se llama la primera vez que un vampiro bebe sangre... Una vez hecho esto adquieres tu poder y te transformas por completo...-explicó Ace- es por eso que necesitan beber sangre para mantenerse jovenes, mientras no la beben envejecen y crecen como todo ser vivo, aunque claro con mucha mayor lentitud.

-nosotros no queríamos, ella insistió y dijo que eramos el futuro del clan, los únicos que podían cambiar las cosas...-Luffy se miró las manos.

-mamá iba a morir ahí, y su ultimo deseo fue saber que estaríamos a salvo... -Ace imitó a Luffy y también se miró las manos- pero nosotros no mataríamos a nadie y menos beberiamos la sangre de otros ¡eramos niños maldicion!... Así que lo único que se nos ocurrió fue...

-bebieron uno del otro ¿no? -intervino Nami y ambos le miraron- así se convirtieron en hermanos de sangre...

-eres lista -Luffy arqueó una ceja y su melancolía de instantes atrás desapareció como si no hubiera existido.- si, hicimos un corte en la muñeca y fueron tan solo unos sorbos... Luego mamá murió con una sonrisa.

-vaya eso es... - ella no supo que decir

-difícil...-terminó Ace -no pudimos hacer mucho después. Pasamos por muchas cosas, el hambre, el deseo de cazar, la culpa...

-¿y? -dijo la chica con una especie de ansia...

-jajajaja -Luffy estalló en una carcajada que ni su hermano esperaba- no vamos a comerte, si eso es lo que Creíste... Al menos yo no te mordería y creo que Ace tampoco. Estas a salvo .

-N-no!... No me refería a eso... Quiero decir... ¿Ustedes no beben sangre? Los vi comer como la gente normal...

-ah es eso -Ace también recuperó el buen humor- bueno, los vampiros no son como los pintan del todo, preciosa...

-hn, no sé de donde sacaron toda esa mierda de los espejos y el sol achicharrándonos... -el moreno menor ladeó la cabeza algo fastidiado- es solo una tontería.

-uh, entiendo...

-podemos sobrevivir sin beberla, aunque claro el cuerpo te lo pide y eso es... Umm... Doloroso, digamos...-el de pecas dio un sorbo a su té- aunque ya nos acostumbramos, pero hubo un tiempo en que fue muy difícil, hicimos mucho daño sin querer en el pasado... Te confieso que aun ahora la sed a veces es insoportable... Y también está ese asunto de la edad, aunque lucimos casi como adolescentes luffy y yo llevamos muchas décadas viviendo.

-pero descuida, estas a salvo...- Luffy pareció sonreír

-por supuesto...-la de Ace fue una sonrisa abierta y hermosa que hizo ruborizar a la pelinaranja- además no le haríamos daño a una chica tan linda, ¿verdad hermanito?...

-¿Huh?...¡B-baka! ¡ no sé de que rayos hablas! -chilló Luffy tratando de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas a lo que Su hermano solo echó a reír y Nami disimuladamente sonrió contenta

-mejor volvamos a descansar, mañana llevaremos a casa a Nami-chan y Luffy estará mejor... Vamos

Ace ayudó a la muchacha a llevar a su hermano a la alcoba y luego de acomodarse los tres charlaron un rato más hasta quedarse dormidos. Nami aprendió mucho esa noche sobre mitos y verdades, como que los vampiros pueden salir al sol y solo deben evitar exponerse directamente, razón por la que los hermanos llevaban sombrero siempre, o que pueden comer y beber como gente normal pero que es la sangre la que les daba ese poder monstruoso, también que aunque eran muy fuertes no eran inmortales y si podían ser lastimados, que habían ciertas cosas que los alejaban o molestaban, hierbas como el ajo o la verbena que afectaban sus sentidos del gusto o el olfato. Ace le explicó que los vampiros eran como humanos mas desarrollados, sus sentidos se hicieron mas agudos y perceptivos y por eso los olores fuertes o los sabores muy cargados podían molestarlos. Era extraño pero la joven pareció encajar perfectamente con ese par de misteriosos hermanos e incluso se sentía cómoda con ellos, Luffy le provocaba sentimientos extraños que tanto le gustaban como confundían y Ace le inspiraba una confianza y tranquilidad que muy pocas veces había sentido. Para cuando salió el sol Sabo despertó fresco como lechuga y lo primero que hizo fue correr a ver como estaba Luffy, la noche había sido tan agotadora para el rubio con todo lo que pasó que cayó rendido apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada. Lo que encontró lo dejó sin palabras... Sus hermanos dormían plácidamente en la cama con una pequeña sonrisa y en medio de ellos esa preciosa chica de cabellos naranja, tanto Luffy como Ace tenían un brazo sobre la cintura de ella como si la abrazaran protectoramente y Nami cuan larga era dormía profundamente con una mano junto a su frente y otra en el pecho. Sabo parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido. ¿que rayos pasó aquí?

-oigan par de pervertidos! -gritó el rubio con una venita resaltando su frente y haciendo que los tres saltaran del susto- ¿qué rayos le hicieron a Nami-chan, ustedes dos?

-ah?...-Luffy bostezó adormilado- ¿Sabo? ¿qué pasa... Qué hora es?...

-¿ como que qué pasa?... ¡Diganme en este momento que hicieron con la señorita par de pervertidos, degenerados! -Ace se talló los ojos y vio la escena, efectivamente se quedaron dormidos mientras charlaban con Nami, pero es que fue un rato tan ameno que ni se dieron cuenta de cuando pasó y claro, el asunto podía mal entenderse...

-oh, esto... No es lo que parece Sabo-kun...- empezó ella nerviosa

-tranquilo, solo tuvimos una salvaje noche de pasión los tres...-Ace guiñó el ojo divertido y los otros dos enrojecieron como tomates

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¿de... De verdad? -dijo todo colorado el rubio

-¡ claro que no idiota! -gritaron Luffy y Nami al mismo tiempo, Ace solo echó a reír

-calma, calma era una broma...- dijo el de pecas atragantándose de risa- solo charlamos un rato hasta dormirnos, es todo...

-eso?... Oh bueno está bien... Mejor bajemos y comamos algo antes de ir al pueblo...-sugirió no muy convencido Sabo y los cuatro decidieron que era mejor idea. Luego podrían llevar a Nami a casa...

.

.

.

Mientras tanto esa mañana el muelle principal estaba abarrotado de gente. Policías y curiosos llenaban el lugar tratando de ver mejor el extraño suceso, un galeón con velas negras fue encontrado a la deriva cerca de la costa y fue traído con ayuda de la marina hacia el muelle principal, dentro del barco se hallaba la escena mas espeluznante que se hubiera visto en mucho tiempo en un pueblo tan tranquilo: montones de cadáveres de mujeres fueron descubiertos, entre ellos algunas jovencitas del vecindario y otras chicas que habían sido reportadas como desaparecidas en otras islas aledañas, todas presententaban huellas de mordidas y moretones en el cuerpo y murieron por pérdida de sangre o eso fue lo que concluyeron los investigadores. Un hombre alto y fornido de cabello gris claro con una chaqueta blanca de uniforme y un puro en la boca revisaba el barco abandonado con ayuda de algunos oficiales, no encontraron a nadie además de las chicas pero debían revisar a fondo...

-vice almirante Smoker!...

-oh?...ah eres tu Belle-san, ¿no se suponía que estabas de vacaciones? Recién volviste hace unas horas de tu misión anterior...

-es verdad pero...-la mujer estaba muy nerviosa y agitada y le costaba mucho hablar...

-la sargento mayor Bellemere está aquí por otra razón Smoker-san -intetvino una linda joven de aspecto frágil y gafas rojas- su hija está extraviada desde hace aproximadamente 36 horas y algunas de las jóvenes identificadas en el galeón estaban con ella la noche que desapareció...

Terminó la muchacha y se acomodó las gafas, Smoker se quitó el puro de la boca bastante consternado y miró a la angustiada mujer sin saber bien que decirle

-entiendo... Bueno, de momento tranquilizate, no hemos identificado a todas pero te aseguro que Nami no está entre las victimas todavía...Tashigi trae un poco de café por favor...

-enseguida Smoker-san...-la de gafas corrió por el encargo y el hombre se acercó con Bellemere y la abrazó para confortarla un poco

-dios... ¿ que haré si le pasó algo a mi niña Smoker?...

-calma mujer, ella esta bien ya verás...

-gracias... Siempre has sido un gran amigo.

-Genzo fue mi amigo también, Belle-san y me encargó mucho a su familia. Encontraré a tu hija y te la traeré viva, lo prometo...

-gracias jefe...-la pobre mujer se deshizo en llanto aún tratando de ser fuerte, ella no estaba acostumbrada a llorar y menos delante de su superior. Smoker había sido un gran amigo de la familia y cuando ella perdió a su esposo en el siniestro de hace años él la apoyó como nadie, no sabría que hacer si ahora perdiera a Nami...

-aquí está el café...- intervino Tashigi

-gracias... -Smoker lo puso en manos de Bellemere y le miró serio- ahora bebe esto, tranquilizante y quedate con Tashigi aquí, yo buscaré a tu hija, si Nami está en este barco serás la primera en saberlo...

-Smoker-san...

Y con eso el hombre se dio vuelta y entró de nuevo a la habitación que investigaban... Tashigi miró a la pobre mujer desesperada, era raro ver a Belle-san así. Supuso que si se trataba de su hija era lógico, bueno ella no tenía familia y aun era estudiante así que no comprendía bien pero seguramente se sentiría así si algo le pasara al Vice almirante Smoker, era todo lo que ella tenía. De pronto el volvió súbitamente con ellas, traía una mirada consternada y preocupada. Bellemere se levantó de prisa al intuir que era algo malo

-¿jefe?...

-oh Belle...-el hombre cerró los ojos y extendió a la dama un bolso pequeño y naranja- encontramos esto entre las cosas de las chicas...

-pero... Pero eso es...- la pobre señora lo cogió con lágrimas y abrió el interior, en efecto, había una cartera con estampados de mandarina, un llavero con figura de molinillo y un celular... Todos muy familiares para ella- es... el bolso de mi niña...

-lo siento...-musitó Smoker- escucha, ella no ha aparecido son muchas chicas y algunas están irreconocibles, tal vez Nami-chan no esté aquí...

-¡pero es su bolso!... ¡Dios! ¿qué haría su bolso aquí entonces?...¡mi hija!...-Bellemere de nuevo se echó a llorar desconsolada y Smoker no sabía ni que hacer. El prometió que la traería viva, aunque algo le decía que ella estaba bien, era como intuición.

-Belle-san no pierdas la fe, -Tashigi la abrazó- todavía no la has visto...

-pero...

En eso entró corriendo un marine y avisó al jefe que el contacto había llegado, Smoker se quitó el puro de la boca. En buen momento, así a lo mejor se explicaba que estaba pasando porque la situación no era común, era una verdadera tragedia que él presentía era obra del Joker... Dejó a Bellemere al cuidado de su asistente una vez mas y siguió al uniformado que vino a avisarle hasta una de las viejas habitaciones del barco, una en donde había muy poca luz y todo estaba desgarrado y lleno de polvo. Smoker entró sin dudar un minuto y encontró arrodillado en el suelo a un sujeto que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver, un abrigo emplumado negro un gorro rojo extraño en la cabeza y el rostro pintado de forma extravagante, especialmente los labios que se pronunciaban en una roja y alargada sonrisa por la pintura, la camisa de manga larga en un estampado de corazones. No conocían su nombre pero se habían limitado a llamarle "corazón". Hace algunos años este hombre apareció dando pistas del Joker y de sus movidas y con su ayuda habían detenido muchas veces a sus secuases pero el Joker todavía no había caído. Si corazón estaba aquí entonces tal vez sus suposiciones eran ciertas después de todo...

-justo como lo pensé...-murmuró agachado todavía mirando el extraño polvillo en sus dedos que recogió del suelo

-¿qué sucede, cora-san? -interrogó Smoker sin vacilar

-ah, es usted. Lo siento no le oí. - se levantó y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un cigarrillo que encendió en el acto- esto es terrible Smoker-san...

-eso ya lo sé, ve al grano hombre, que tengo mucho que hacer. Dime Corazón, esto lo hizo el Joker ¿ o no?

-esta vez me temo que no amigo mío-dijo exhalando el humo de su cigarro- fue otra cosa...

-¿cosa?... Te refieres a "ellos" de nuevo? ¡bah! Y yo que pensé que me dirías algo útil...

-usted no me cree aún...es por eso que no puede atrapar al Joker Vice almirante, -Corazón le miró serio- ¿hasta cuando va a negarlo? Mire a esas niñas ¿que pudo haberlas vaciado de sangre así y mutilarlas?...

-no lo sé pero lo voy a averiguar, si no tienes nada útil que decirme esta vez entonces nos vemos luego cora-san...

-son vampiros Smoker, y eran muchos... Y no solo eso, algo más poderoso vino y los destruyó...-corazón señaló con el dedo los montones de polvo en el suelo- ¿vez eso? Es lo que quedó de ellos...

-todavía no es halloween, guarda eso para asustar niños cora-san... Me voy, cuando quieras hablar en serio sabes donde encontrarme...

.

.

.

Nojiko se encontraba mirando por la ventana de la sala mientras en el sofá un preocupado y apuesto moreno le hacía compañía, Law había vuelto a casa de su novia y encontró a Bellemere, la madre de Nami que en ese momento salía hacia el muelle para ver a su jefe, la mujer llegó de su último trabajo y encontró en el diario de esa mañana el rostro de la menor de sus hijas en el diario junto con otras jovencitas reportadas como desaparecidas, tras hablar un momento con Law le pidió al muchacho que por favor hiciera compañía a Nojiko mientras ella volvía así que aceptó, de todos modos llegó con la intención de no moverse de ahí hasta ver volver a Nami... así habían pasado un par de horas sin decirse mucho, en verdad no encontraban de que charlar y estaban bastante nerviosos, luego escucharon en la tv la noticia del barco que llegó al muelle y la preocupación era cada vez mayor. Law al ver que la muchacha no soportaba tanta tensión fue por un vaso de agua y se lo ofreció cortésmente...

-Nojiko-san...

-ah?... Gracias Law...- la joven lo tomó y trató de sonreír pero no pudo- ¿que va a pasar con mi hermanita?... Y si... Y si algo le ocurrió a Nami?

-no digas eso... No sabría que hacer sin ella...- el guapo moreno suspiró apesadumbrado, de pronto Nojiko vio que un auto rojo descapotable aparcó enfrente de la casa y en el iban tres muchachos, su tristeza se transformó en alegría cuando se fijó que con ellos también venía su hermana...

-¡dios mío! ¡Nami-chan!...- exclamó dejando caer el vaso y corriendo a la puerta, Law se asomó y al ver a su novia sana y salva hizo lo mismo que Nojoko y salió de prisa

-¡Noji! -la pelinaranja abrazó a su hermana mayor y la escuchó sollozar- tranquila no llores... Estoy bien

-¡donde diablos has estado! -lloró- creímos que te pasó algo horrible!

-no, bueno...-titubeó mientras pensaba en la noche que Luffy la salvó- nada grave ¿si?... Estoy bien, ellos me ayudaron...

-¿estos chicos? -Nojiko se fijó entonces en los tres guapísimos jóvenes que venían con su hermana, dos morenos de infarto y un rubio delicioso que sonrió condescendiente a la joven mientras extendía un pañuelo

-lamentamos mucho que se haya preocupado señorita, le aseguro que Nami-chan se encuentra bien...

-¡dios! No tengo palabras para agradecerles...-musitó

-son amigos míos, -dijo mirando a los muchachos- ellos son Luffy y Ace y él es Sabo...

-un placer -Ace hizo un gesto y habló por los tres mientras Luffy solo cruzó los brazos y no dijo nada

-gracias por cuidar de Nami... Oh! debo avisar a mamá!... -la de pelo lila sonrió- estaba preocupadísima ...

-si, dile que estoy bien, Noji...

De pronto la pelinaranja se sintió observada y al mirar hacia el frente en el umbral de la puerta vio de pie a su novio, este tenia los ojos verdes fijos en ella y Nami no pudo evitar sonreírle, el joven se apresuró hacia ella y la muchacha corrió a sus brazos, para sorpresa de Luffy que por un momento no supo que estaba pasando...

-¡Law!...

-¡mi amor!...-el moreno la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho y la besó una, dos, tres veces, como asegurándose que no fuera un sueño- perdóname Nami, debí ir contigo...

-vamos... Ya estoy aquí,-Law la tomó de las manos y las besó muchas veces- no tienes que ponerte así...

-es que pudo pasarte algo horrible... Cuando pienso en eso yo...

Ace alternaba la mirada entre la pareja que estaba a unos metros y su hermano menor, Luffy parecía genuinamente sorprendido, como si no acabará de entender que pasaba con ellos. Mientras la mente del menor de los D era un caos, muchas preguntas saltaban en su cabeza todas al mismo tiempo ¿que demonios le pasaba a ese sujeto? ¿por qué estaba tan cerca de ella? ¿con qué derecho le ponía las manos encima?, Ace volteó y vio los ojos de su hermano tornarse amarillos y brillantes al tiempo que los colmillos afloraban de su boca sobresaliendo en sus labios ¿pero qué? ¿acaso pensaba atacar al chico?...

-oi Luffy...-pero antes que pudiera hacer nada el moreno desapareció y apareció detrás de Law, Ace sabía que no iba a llegar a tiempo, Luffy estuvo a punto de herirlo pero la voz de Nami hizo eco en su cabeza y unos brazos frágiles rodearon su cintura, La muchacha lo había parado sin darse cuenta

-mil gracias por traerme a casa Luffy...

-huh?...-Law se giró y vio a ese joven detrás suyo, una gota de sudor recorrió su mejilla hasta la barbilla ¿en qué momento llegó ahí? ¡no pudo percibirlo!, más aún... Podía sentir esa sed de sangre, esa aura destructiva ¿que clase de sujeto era?...

-¿Nami?...-Luffy pareció calmarse al instante que se vio rodeado por los brazos de la chica, ella le sonrió y ante la sopresa de sus hermanos el hizo lo mismo

-gracias Luffy, en verdad...-el podía ver en sus ojos que no mentía, que en verdad confiaba en él y le aceptaba aun sabiendo la verdad tras su existencia, no cambió en nada su trato hacia él aun conociendo su secreto... Y de algún modo eso lo hizo inmensamente feliz...

-Shishishishi... De nada Nami -rió abiertamente, tanto Ace como Sabo estaban impresionados especialmente el de pecas que no había escuchado reír así a su hermano menor desde el día que Rouge murió... Ese día pareció haberse llevado también al pequeño Luffy dejando en su lugar a ese destructor imparable... Porque aunque habían recibido el bautizo rojo Luffy no volvió a probar la sangre jamás y pese a eso tenía un poder devastador.

-¿Nami quién es él...? -dijo secamente Law acercando a la chica con él para separarla del extraño con sombrero de paja

-un amigo, él me ayudó a volver a casa, su nombre es Luffy... Gracias a él y sus hermanos estoy a salvo- sonrió.

-entiendo...-el de ojos verdes miró a Luffy seriamente- entonces debo agradecerte por cuidar de Nami...

-ajá...-el chico le sostuvo la mirada e incluso sonrió con cierta malicia- lo hice con gusto...

Nami no alcanzaba a percibirlo pero las chispas parecían flotar en el aire, las miradas de ambos jóvenes chocaban desafiantes, el verde olivo contra el ébano profundo, Law afianzó su abrazo a la cintura de su novia y ella seguía con esa sonrisa dedicada hacia el moreno, que por alguna razón mas allá de su entendimiento molestaba enormemente a Trafalgar. ¿que? ¿eran celos? ¿estaba celoso de un ordinario chico común? Bueno lo de común solo en apariencia porque este tipo era todo menos común... Esa aura destructiva e intensa que emanaba de él, era como un perpetuo olor a muerte y destrucción. De pronto un pensamiento algo inquietante asaltó su mente, ¿podía ser este hombre uno de ellos?...

Luffy pareció leer su mente y pronunció mas esa media sonrisa de hace un instante al tiempo que Law palidecía al ver perfectamente esos colmillos. ¡justo como pensó! Ese sujeto era un vampiro! Y no solo eso probablemente fue el causante de esa atroz matanza en el galeón! Luffy le tendió la mano de forma burlona ante la incredulidad de Ace y Sabo... ¿en qué estaba pensando?

-bueno pues... Es un gusto conocerte, claro que aun no me has dicho tu nombre...-dijo con total naturalidad al tiempo que ladeaba un poco la cabeza, a Nami le pareció un gesto bastante inocente y hasta mono pero para su novio era casi insultante, como otra burla más...

-oh, claro... Mis disculpas. Mi nombre es Trafalgar Law, Nami es mi novia...-atizando en esa ultima frase el de ojos verdes notó la ligera tensión en el saludo, que optó por contestar con la mayor cortesía, no podía poner en evidencia a este hombre frente a Nami, no sin descubrir su propio secreto y de paso dar un susto de muerte a su novia (claro que ignoraba que ahora la pelinaranja ya sabía que los vampiros existían y también sobre el oscuro origen de Luffy).

-ya veo...-contestó simplemente.

-oi, Luffy, creo que es hora de irnos no te parece? -intervino Ace que no perdió el tiempo al ver que su hermano se había calmado. Mejor era sacarlo de ahí antes que volviera a alterarse...

-huh?... Supongo que si, bueno, nos veremos Nami...-el moreno le sonrió a la joven a modo de despedida y a Law casi le daba un ataque de rabia, el muy imbécil coqueteaba con su novia delante de sus narices!

-gracias por todo Luffy...-la muchacha besó su mejilla y Ace se despidió de la pareja con un gesto mientras arrastraba a su hermano menor, Sabo muy cortés dijo adiós a Nojiko y se excusó por los tres ante ella que muy agradecida ofrecía invitarlos a cenar, lástima porque la hermana era tan guapa como Nami-chan, pero con lo que pasó con Luffy mejor no tentar la suerte...

-mil perdones Nojiko-san pero mis hermanos y yo tenemos un compromiso, ya será otro día...

-entiendo Sabo-kun. Gracias por lo que hicieron por mi hermana...

Así los tres chicos subieron al auto, con Luffy de muy mala gana por cierto, y Nami los despidió en la puerta. La pelinaranja suspiró cuando vio el descapotable perderse en la lejanía. Tenía el presentimiento de que no sería la ultima vez que ella y Luffy cruzaran caminos.

Mientras tanto Sabo conducía estoico al tiempo que Ace hablaba con su hermano menor en la parte de atrás. Luffy iba cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, el de pecas un poco exasperado por la actitud que el otro tomó antes. ¿de verdad iba a atacar asi al otro chico? ¿es que se olvidó del pacto que habían hecho juntos?

-a ver, Luffy... Quiero, no, exijo una explicación... ¿en que demonios pensabas?! Tiraste a matar hermanito! Y no me digas que no!

-no fue para tanto...-contestó el menor bajando el ala del sombrero

-¡no me salgas con esas! Te conozco muy bien Luffy! ¡casi no te reconocí! Nosotros solo Cazamos a los de nuestra clase, nunca a humanos... ¿Lo olvidaste?

-no Ace...-Luffy por fin se enderezó y miró a su hermano mayor, si estaba algo apenado por su comportamiento pero no en la forma que Ace creía.- no olvido nunca esa promesa...

-¿entonces?...

-jajajaja -se escuchó la risa cantarina de Sabo que por fin decía algo- no te sulfures Ace, no creo que Luffy-chan tenga nada malo, ni se le metió el diablo ni nada...

-¿Sabo?...-el de pecas cruzó los brazos

-lo único que pasa es que nuestro pequeño hermanito ¡tuvo un ataque de celos!

-...¿queeeeé?... -gritaron al unísono los dos, el mayor con la quijada hasta abajo y el menor con rostro furioso y un sonrojo espectacular en las mejillas

-claro, es muy simple -continuó el rubio aceptando el riesgo inminente de ser después apaleado- Luffy-chan se encandiló con esa mujercita tan encantadora y al ver que tenía dueño le dio un arranque de celos...

-mmmmm...-Ace se frotó la barbilla como si lo que dijera Sabo tuviera un atizbo de razón al menos

-¡N-no digas estupideces Sabo! ¿que diablos estas pensando? Yo nunca...!

-oh, entonces puedo cortejar a Nami-chan, hermanito? -cortó burlón el joven rubio mirando de Soslayo al moreno

-si te le acercas eres hombre muerto! -rugió colérico Luffy

-¡Ja! ¿Ves como tengo razón? -rió guiñando un ojo y Ace tuvo que aceptar que Sabo acertó completamente... Luffy cayó en el silencio total y sus mejillas de nuevo se tornaron rojas...

-hey, calma Lu-chan...-el rubio sonrió conciliador y detuvo el auto un momento a la orilla de la carretera para poder mirar a su hermano en el asiento trasero del descapotable- no hay nada de malo en que te guste una chica, ¡si hasta felices deberíamos estar! No es raro, ni peligroso, es simplemente normal...

-Sabo...-Luffy miró mas calmado a su otro hermano y Ace pareció sonreír, no cabía duda que Sabo era mejor en esos temas de sentimientos que él, a veces no sabía como aconsejar a Luffy y terminaba metiendo la pata.

Y más con la difícil situación de su hermano pequeño. Ya que el carácter alegre y amiguero de Luffy sufrió un cambio drástico luego del bautizo rojo, su lado oscuro y esa sed de sangre despertaron luego de beber unas cuantas gotas y ese instinto le ocasionó muchos problemas, tanto que por eso ahora se negaba rotundamente a beber sangre ya que temía despertar al demonio que dormía en su interior. Por esto Luffy se aisló de todos, por eso odiaba ese linaje del que ellos procedían y había decidido acabar con todo aquel vampiro que osara lastimar a la gente y cometer tales atrocidades. Y por supuesto buscaba también al monstruo que mató a Rouge y selló sus destinos...

Sabo le quitó el sombrero y revolvió cariñosamente los cabellos negros del muchacho, que pareció sonreír ligeramente. Se sentía un poco mejor luego de entender, o por lo menos tener una idea de que era eso que lo había molestado desde el momento en el que estando en ese barco posó los ojos en esa joven tan frágil y herida en el rincón. ¿Sería eso algo tan simple? ¿Nami le atraía? ¿Le gustaba la pelinaranja?...no creía que fuera solamente eso había algo mas, pero si, Sabo no estaba del todo equivocado. Nami le gustaba y mucho.

-tranquilo, como dije, es normal...-sonrió el rubio- a cierta edad los chicos empiezan a interesarse en las muchachas, pero yo diría que ya te habías tardado hermanito...- bromeó quitando un poco la tensión y Ace echó a reír

-hn...-dijo simplemente Luffy cruzando los brazos

-lo que si está mal es que hayas intentado atacar al chico ese, es su novio y ni modo. Pero no olvides tus principios Luffy-chan, no atacas a humanos...

-hn. Por eso no se preocupen, no lo olvido fácil. Dejenme decirles que ese sujeto no es Humano.

-¿que dices Luffy? -Ace se sorprendió al oir esas palabras

-¿estas seguro? -Sabo tampoco podía creerlo.

-completamente, el tal Trafalgar no es humano, es un vampiro igual que tu y yo Ace. Pude verlo en sus ojos, será mejor vigilarlo. Sabo, anda con cuidado con ese tipo, no quiero que te lastime...

-¿huh? Entendido. -el rubio asintió y puso el motor en marcha. El auto siguió andando y los tres permanecieron en silencio unos instantes hasta que el mayor de los D habló por fin.

-¿que quieres hacer Luffy?

-seguirle la pista al tal Law, Nami puede estar en peligro... Además es probable que él sepa quien es Teach.

-como quieras. -dijo finalmente Ace y el auto continuó el camino hacia la gran mansión en la colina. Tal vez los tres chicos se dejarían ver mas en el condado a partir de hoy. Y entonces Luffy y Nami seguramente se volverían a ver. ¿que pasará cuando ella sepa que Law es un vampiro también?...

.

.

.

 **Continuará...**

 **Bueno ahí lo tienen, Luffy se interesó en ella desde el comienzo (ojalá oda-sama lo hubiera planeado así también) pero será eso nada más? Law cree que Luffy es responsable de las muertes en el barco y Corazón es un doble agente, esta vez al revés, claro xD y también expliqué el origen de los vampiros, bueno espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar, ¡es gratis! :)**


End file.
